


can't help falling in love

by ouratnir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Failed Fluff, M/M, just atsumu being cheesy, kiyoomi being too in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouratnir/pseuds/ouratnir
Summary: Kiyoomi recalls memories that made him fall in love with the cause of his everyday headache, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	can't help falling in love

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly and its warm rays slipped through the cracks of the window blinds, accompanied by the sound of birds humming a tune that already became too familiar. The warm rays of the sun woke Kiyoomi up as it hit his face. His eyes flutter open, hands automatically reached out for his phone on the night stand near him to check the time.

_8:30 am in the morning_

He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes away. Kiyoomi lazily sat down and immediately took notice that the right side of the bed felt cold and empty. Already missing the warmth of the person who was supposed to be sleeping soundly next to him. His brows furrowed as his eyes roamed around the room, looking for a blonde-headed guy.

_Where did that idiot went this early?_

Kiyoomi's mind was clouded with what, where and when questions. He finds it quite unusual for Atsumu to disappear at 8am in the morning. He is always the first one to get up and the other usually wakes up around 10 or 11am. With his phone on his hand, he was about to call the latter and ask him where he is when he suddenly heard a noise outside of their bedroom—a scream, to be exact. Now he was sure that the screamer is none other than Miya Atsumu and it definitely came from the kitchen.

He slipped on his fluffy slippers and went outside to see what mess Atsumu was making first thing in the morning. Yes, he is the type of guy who wears fluffy slippers. It's comfortable to wear..plus the puppy design is cute. The first time that Atsumu found out that he owns a pair of fluffy slippers, the latter didn't even hesitate to buy himself a matching pair and brag about it. He can clearly recall how the latter bragged that he owns one too.

_"Look, Omi-omi! We now have our first official couple things!"_

And, he swears he felt his heart flipped that time. It definitely made him fall for Atsumu even more. 

It reminded him of Atsumu's face, to be honest. The puppy eyes Atsumu gives whenever Kiyoomi says no to something, the same eyes that sparkles whenever he gets what he wants, and the list continues. Kiyoomi can give more reasons if it weren't for another scream that interrupted his thoughts.

Kiyoomi made his way to the kitchen and there he saw him, the person who he was looking for at 8 o'clock in the morning. 

"Ehem?" Kiyoomi faked a cough to catch Atsumu's attention but the latter didn't even bothered to look his way. He was left with no other choice but to tap Atsumu on the shoulder that startled him.

"Who the fuck- Oh, Omi-kun. What are ye doin' here?" Atsumu finally looked at his direction and flashed him an annoying smile that he used to hate but eventually grew to love. His eyes suddenly widen at the realization that Kiyoomi is in the kitchen with him.

Kiyoomi frowned, "What happened to you? Why were you screaming? Why do you look like you saw a ghost? And what on earth are you doing?"

"One question at a time please and yer not supposed to be awake yet, Omi-kun!"

"Why the hell am I not supposed to be awake at this hour? And mind you, I'm always the one who wakes up early in this household." Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at Atsumu.

Atsumu huffed and mumbled something to himself that Kiyoomi didn't catch quite well. "What did you say?"

"I thought our very long _exercise_ last night worn you out and that you might wake up late today."Atsumu said with a visible pout on his lips.

He rolled his eyes because Atsumu didn't even hesitated to mention what happened last night. He's not gonna lie, his damn body was aching and he was still tired. The guy kept him up all night but did not do anything that can cause discomfort to him. He can still feel Atsumu's lips that trailed from his jaw to his stomach, placing wet kisses all over it-

Kiyoomi shook his head, now is not the time to reminisce what they have done last night. And although he doesn't want to admit it out loud, Kiyoomi almost laughed because of how cute Atsumu is. It's making him want to pinch Atsumu's cheeks and peck his lips.

He remembered the first time he made the first move to kiss Atsumu's lips on their date.

_It was a rainy day and Atsumu forgot to check the weather report before tugging Kiyoomi's jacket to go out and have a date with him. It was fine at first but then the rain suddenly poured down and they had to run to find a shed they can stay under while waiting for the rain to stop._

_"Ugh, we're so drenched. I'm seriously going to take a long bath when we get home." Kiyoomi said with an irritated tone in his voice._

_When he noticed that the guy beside him is awfully quiet, he turned his head to his right and saw Atsumu pouting. That was when he realized that Atsumu does look like a puppy—a drenched puppy. The corner of his lips tugged upward behind his mask when he saw how Atsumu looked._

_Atsumu looked up at him with his signature puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, Omi-kun. I didn't know it was going to rain. I shouldn't have taken you out. I'm really sor-"_

_Atsumu's words were cut off when Kiyoomi suddenly brought his face mask down then cupped his cheeks and leaned towards him to kiss him square on his lips. Truth be told, he did that because of how cute Atsumu was. But the main reason was because he didn't want to hear Atsumu blame himself because of the stupid rain that poured down on them while they were having the time of their lives. That was the first time that Kiyoomi was the one who kissed Atsumu first._

_"How about you shut up first, Miya."_

_Atsumu gaped at him like he was a fish out of the water. The kiss definitely caught him off guard. He did not expect Kiyoomi to kiss him while they were so drenched (and probably dirty) because of the rain._

_"I had fun, okay? Don't blame yourself. You're not like "Sunshine Girl" from the movie we watched the other day. You can't control the weather and it's fine." While Kiyoomi was talking, he caught a glimpse of something that was peeking out of Atsumu's bag. He shook his head and turned to his front. "There's something inside your bag, Miya."_

_Atsumu looked at him with confusion before looking for the thing Kiyoomi was talking about. And there he saw it—an umbrella. He mentally face palmed himself when he remembered that he always carry an umbrella around with him, knowing that Kiyoomi doesn't like getting wet because of the rain nor getting too exposed under the sunlight. The thing about Atsumu is that he knows what to do but tends to forget about it. Well, it is a trait that Kiyoomi couldn't help but love about him._

_"Let's go now. The rain has stopped." Kiyoomi took the lead and started to walk, leaving Atsumu staring at the umbrella. When he looked back, he saw the similar pout earlier on Atsumu's lips and he couldn't help but chuckle._

It is definitely their most memorable date for Kiyoomi.

"Omi-omi... Hey, Omi-kun! Are you okay? You suddenly spaced out." Atsumu snapped his fingers in front of Kiyoomi's face that brought him back to reality.

Kiyoomi blinked, "Oh what? Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I said, you weren't supposed to be here. Do me a favor and wait inside our room, please?" And there goes the puppy eyes Kiyoomi mentioned earlier.

He sighed and nodded. He can't do anything about it anyway. But before leaving, he didn't forget to place a kiss on Atsumu's cheek. "Good morning by the way," He said and took his leave to go to their shared room once again. When he entered the room, he went straight to their balcony and inhaled a large amount of air. The weather is nice. The sun is out, the air is fresh, it is indeed a good day.

Kiyoomi thought of why Atsumu is destroying their kitchen. When he went to the kitchen, it would be impossible to not take notice of the burned bread on their kitchen counter. "Why didn't he woke up me instead if he was that hungry already? Miya Atsumu is not good with handling the kitchen. He recalls the first time he cooked for the both of them.

_He came home after running his errands that day. When the door creaked open, he was welcomed with silence. And when he got to their kitchen,_ _Kiyoomi could practically picture what hell looks like in their kitchen. Smoke was coming out of their oven and a sad looking burned whole chicken sat inside of it._

_Actually, Atsumu was not even in the kitchen. He took care of the mess the other guy made and went straight to the living room to relax on their couch. Just as Kiyoomi was close to entering his dreamland, he heard the door open then shut closed. He doesn't even have to open his eyes to see who entered their house._

_"I saw the mess that you made."_

_Atsumu, with plastic bags occupying both of his hands, went to sit on the floor near Kiyoomi. "I just wanted to cook for you even just for today. You've been too good for me, Omi-kun and I want to do the same for you."_

_"I prepared something for you in our room. Come on get up and let us have fun!"_

_Kiyoomi swears he felt like there was a hint of mischievousness in Atsumu's voice that made him open his eyes and look at the guy next to him._

_"No sex today, Miya."_

_Atsumu's eyes widen then burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes when he heard the guy laugh. The last time that he prepared something resulted with a limping Kiyoomi and they had a training the next day for Pete's sake. He doesn't get why Atsumu was laughing. He was serious though._

_He sat down with his arms crossed on his chest, waiting for Atsumu to calm the fuck down. "Are you done laughing now?"_

_"I wasn't even talking about sex, babe. Chillax will 'ya?" Atsumu got up and offered his hand for Kiyoomi to take. "Let's go now, shall we?"_

_Kiyoomi took his hand and let him lead the way. When they got in front of their room, he can faintly smell vanilla scented candles that he loves so much. Atsumu opened the door and he finally saw what the latter prepared. The television was on where he can clearly see the word "Netflix" on it and there were bunch of pillows scattered on the floor. And when he turned to the guy next him, he saw that the plastic he was holding contains food from his favorite restaurant._

_"Tsumu-"_

_"You've mentioned the other day that you would like to go to the cinema to watch a movie but our schedule was keeping you from having a day off. So, I decided to bring the movie to you instead."_

_He looked at his significant other with love in his eyes. Atsumu really knows the way to his heart. Always so thoughtful and giving that Kiyoomi could not help but to love him more._

_"Thank you, Atsumu."_

While Kiyoomi was lost in his train of thoughts, he failed to notice the door open and sound of a tray being placed on their wooden table. Hands suddenly found its way around his waist and a person's chin was placed on his shoulder. Atsumu tightened his hug on Kiyoomi's waist as Kiyoomi's thumb gently rubbed the hand that was placed on top of his belly. The both of them couldn't picture another way to spend this peaceful morning together. Atsumu may be a chaotic person, a total opposite of him, but what Kiyoomi didn't expect was that Atsumu will be his peace. 

"I prepared us some breakfast. It was supposed to be a surprise breakfast in bed but you caught me in the kitchen." Atsumu said while releasing a huff that made Kiyoomi chuckle a bit.

"How could I not? You were screaming loudly."

Atsumu laughed then turned Kiyoomi's body to face him instead. "I forgot that I was toasting a bread because Samu called me. I think him and Rin quarrelled again. And when I got back, the bread was already burned. I panicked and used my hands to take it off the pan then boom, my hands were bright red."

"Are your hands fine now?" Kiyoomi asked him while wrapping his arms around Atsumu's waist too. Atsumu hummed while nodding his head. "Yeah, they are fine now and babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy wedding anniversary to us."

What Atsumu said made Kiyoomi stopped moving. Shit did he just forgot their own fucking anniversary? Why didn't he noticed the date? Well, fuck. He feels worse already. The relaxing morning doesn't seem to be that relaxing anymore.

"What the fuck, Miya? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" A frown is now visible on Kiyoomi's face that made Atsumu snicker.

"What the fuck too, Miya and calm down. We have all day to celebrate."

Kiyoomi chewed his bottom lip while his eyes trailed down, "Still.. I should have prepared something for you too."

Atsumu cupped his face and leaned closer to him,"It doesn't matter if you have a gift for me or none. What matters the most is that you are still here. With me. I still wake up with you beside me. I still see your God-like features whenever I open my eyes first thing in the morning. I still get to hear your wonderful and deep voice." He paused for a second, "And you still love me."

Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu's lips and after what felt like hours, Atsumu finally dived down to place a soft kiss on the lips of the person he loves the most. He will forever treasure moments like this because only him has the privilege to kiss the one and only Miya Kiyoomi.

When their lips parted a smile was etched on Kiyoomi's lips, mirroring the same smile on Atsumu's lips but brighter. "You, Miya Kiyoomi, are the best gift that I will forever cherish."

Kiyoomi buried his face on Atsumu's neck to hide the obvious blush that was creeping on his cheeks. "You're so stupid and cheesy at the same time."

"Yeah but I am your stupid and cheesy person forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Well, it is an honor that I get to spend forever with you, Miya Atsumu." Kiyoomi thought.

The both of them enjoyed the warmth that they gave off to each other, forgetting the breakfast that Atsumu prepared. Kiyoomi couldn't ask for more. This was what he had always wanted when Atsumu first asked him to be officially Miya Kiyoomi in the middle of their argument.

It was such a stupid timing and way to propose but who was he to decline anyway? Atsumu will always be Atsumu.

And he can't help but fall in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations! you've reached the end of my first ever sakuatsu/atsusaku story. i hope you liked it even tho it's a failed fluff. and i apologize if there are grammar mistakes! you can hmu in my twt acc @ouratnir anytime!


End file.
